Allison Fleming
Allison Fleming is a character from The Grudge 2, portrayed by Arielle Kebbel. Allison is an International School student, a newcomer from Chicago who is cursed by the grudge after she follows schoolmates Vanessa and Miyuki to "one of the most haunted houses in all of Japan". Biography In Tokyo A newcomer from the USA, Allison is somehow clumsy and intends to be friends with two popular girls from school, Vanessa and Miyuki. Vanessa dares her to enter the Saeki house, intending to play a prank on her. Vanessa is aware of the murders and the "supposed" curse, but makes herself skeptical about it. Allison complies her task by entering the attic wardrobe of the house, and is caught on surprise as the two girls lock her inside. Vanessa then allows Allison to leave, ready to film her, but only to the three of them notice that an unknown force is now keeping Allison inside. Allison notices a book and someone else in the wardrobe, just before she is startled by the ghost of the murdered woman. As she screams in panic (scaring the two others as well), the door opens and Allison stumbles to a young man outside, and runs out of the house. Allison is lurked by Toshio at her class and notices that Miyuki is been haunted as well. Traumitized, she starts visiting the school's Counselor, and is for this reason taunted by Vanessa. However, Vanessa later joins Allison in the Counselor's room, and is told by Allison that Miyuki is missing. Allison blames Vanessa for all that she has been suffering and leaves the room. Allison later returns to the Counselor and tells her about the house, to which the Counselor ignores, clarifying that there is nothing at the house and that she has been there with the police. Allison warns the Counselor that she is the next, and is told that Vanessa and Miyuki are there with them. Allison then notices the ghost figures of her schoolmates, and the Counselor herself, as she roars to her. Terrorized, Allison runs to her house and pack her belongings, intending to go back to Chicago. Chicago Expecting to be free of the curse, Allison then returns to her home in Chicago (an apartment building) and is received by her parents. A neighbour boy, Jake, notices that the Flemings are acting weird all the time even though his father and stepmother greet them normally. Allison, aware that she is being followed, attempts to resist in many ways to the curse, by covering her windows with newspapers and cutting her hair. The ghost forms of Vanessa and Miyuki lurk her all the time and Jake sees them as well, and tries to warn her family about what he has seen. Through Allison's homecoming, the curse then manages to affect her neighbouring families, possessing and killing one by one until only Jake is left. As he notices his sister and father are both dead, and his stepmother is possessed and taken by the curse, Jake runs off the building but a screaming Allison calls his attention, as she desperately leaves her appartment. Jake enters and sees both Flemings with their broken necks, and blames Allison for bringing "them" to there. Allison tells him they actually followed her. Kayako then appears from inside Allison's jacket and pulls her in, to then reemerge and grab Jake himself. Aftermath Dr. Sullivan explained to Lisa the events on the apartment building from what she learnt from Jake about the murders that began after Allison's arrival to the building. The doctor asked if she knew her, to which Lisa denies, as Allison was always away at school. Sullivan also mentions that she went missing, meaning that her body was never found afterwards the incident in the apartment. Notes and trivia directing Kebbel, Teresa Palmer and Misako Uno.]] *Arielle Kebbel described Allison as "not is not very attractive; she’s not very confident. She’s kind of the wallflower of the group. She’s studying over at the international high school and she’s kind of the girl you see in the background of all the pictures that wants to be a part of everything but never really is."http://movies.about.com/od/thegrudge2/a/grudge2080106.htm *Despite not appearing for more than one installment, Allison is one of three characters from The Grudge ''film series to resist the most to the curse, alongside Karen and Jake (both appearing for more than one film). *Before finding Kayako's journal in the closet, Eason found Allison trapped inside in a deleted scene of ''The Grudge 2. The scene is a typical example, and the only one in a The Grudge film, of the atemporal connection between the cursed victims, which is more prominent in the ''Ju-on'' film series. *An alternate ending for The Grudge 2 has Jake entering Allison's appartment and discovering the bodies of her parents, and the ghost of Kayako crawling towards both of them. *Her character mirrors Izumi from Ju-on: The Grudge, in being a schoolgirl, a last survivor from the curse, the way she attempts to resist it and is lurked by her undead fellows. *Allison is portrayed by Arielle Kebbel, who had to use a wig over her short, blond hair. *Allison is the responsible for the curse's reach on the appartment building, which has further consequences in the third installment of the western film series. Gallery Grudge-the-grudge-der-fluch-8.jpg|Allison is persuaded by her schoolmates. Grudge2_4.png|Allison is haunted. grudge-2-2006-17-g.jpg|Allison, thoughtful during class. Grudge01683543c2236be01c4425b1efeaf8d1.jpg|Allison with Vanessa, being interrogated about what happened at the house. grudge-grudge2-all.png|Allison is haunted by an apparition of her counselor. grudge-The-Grudge-2.jpg|Kayako's ghost comes to Allison and Jake in the alternate ending for The Grudge 2. grudge-2-allison-fleming-attacked-in-hoodie-ending-arielle-kebbel.jpg|Allison is taken by the curse. References Category:Female Characters Category:The Grudge characters Category:Fleming family Category:The Grudge Female Characters Category:Deceased